Research Partner
by Gryff21
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal research. But after Magnus decided to commented it a little bit, it changes not just the view of the research but also her best friend. She wondered if his words is a blessing from heaven or a curse from hell. Happy New Year 2k17. PM me if there's any grammar mistakes.


" Oh come on, Ellie!"

" What part of 'no' that you don't understand? The 'n' or the 'o'? "

" Both of it."

" Damn it, Magnus. That was a sarcasm! "

" What's a 'sar-kazz-hum' ? "

Ellegaard can't help but massage her forehead, trying to ease the coming migraine by her friend's lack of knowledge. Apperently, Ellegaard, Magnus, Gabriel and Ivor were sitting under a big oak tree just outside of their town, taking cover under the shade. That tree is one of their main hangout spot.

"But still! " Magnus trying to continue the debate " Why did you agree with Soren in the first place?!"

" Because I owe him a favor " Her tone clearly didn't invite any discussion.

" But you owe me a favor too! I help you clean the roof of your little house!"

" Yeah, BUT YOU BLEW IT UP!"

Magnus was dumbfounded, " Did I? ". This time, Gabriel spoke up " Yes, and Soren help her rebuild it. I guess that was the favor that Ellie just mentioned". Ellie smiled at her best friend " That's right, Gabe".

" But what's the research all about? Ivor asked, trying to stop the mortal frienemies from tearing each other's throat. Luckily, Ellie was distracted from her fight with Magnus to Ivor's question.

" He told me to keep it as a secret between both of us " she said innocently.

" I bet it's about female anatomy " Magnus smirked. Gabriel and Ivor almost had a heart attack.

" No, it's not!" but she can't stop her face from blushing. She immediately kicks away any mental images. She was caught off-guard by his statement.

" Uh-huh. And why does he says that both of you will be leaving by midnight? Maybe he's taking you out on a date but disguised it as a research to gain your attention."

Earlier, when the group was having a normal conversation, Soren suddenly mentions that he had something important to do and had to get home early to pack his gear. Even though he refused to tell them about his plan but after being mercilessly interrogated, he reveals that he was doing a research. No further information.

Ellie volunteers to aid him. Soren quickly pulls her to her feet and walked not far from the group but far enough to be out of their earshot. From Gabriel's, Magnus' and Ivor's view, they seems like having a serious discussion. When both of them returned to the oak tree, the only thing they heard from Soren is " We leave by midnight " to Ellegaard and rushed back home.

" Ellie, are you sure it's nothing? " Gabriel was started to feel suspicious. He was still startled by Magnus' words.

" You were doubting me?" Ellie held her head high. Her hand was scratching behind Chloe's ear, Ivor's female Siamnese cat.

"Not really, but it definately sounds like something"

Ellegaard raised her eyebrow " And you believed everything that Magnus said?" Chloe was now curling on her lap since Ellie's sitting cross-legged.

" Good point." Gabriel thought about it. Magnus was clearly annoyed because Ellie managed to brush off Gabriel's question.

" Well then, I better get going." Ellie looked at her wristwatch. She gently lifted Chloe and give it to Ivor, which the cat immediately curled on his lap before standing up and brushed off any cat hairs or dust. She then walks away from the group before saying " See you guys later!".

A moment of peace before Magnus just had to shout it " Don't forget to bring condoms!"

The only answer he had is a small stone whizzed past his head, narrowly missing him.

As Ellie just finished gathering everything she may need, she pocketed it. Suddenly, someone knocks on her door. She smiles and immediately open the door. She didn't need to peer at the window to see if it's a mob because well...they're just mob.

And no one was foolish enough to go outside when it's midnight.

The bright face of Soren appeared at the front door, obviously excited about doing a research that he always looking forward. With his best friend that rarely judges him for his...eccentric behavior to accompanies him.

"Got everything you need?" he asked.

Ellie stares off into space, making a mental list and double-checks it. After awhile, she snapped back to the present. " I guess that's everything" she replied.

"Let's go, then" he smiles, quickly guides her out. Ellegaard had to slip out from his arm that was holding her waist to close her door and locks it. He can get _that_ excited.

They made their way to the gate when she stopped him in his track. At the distant, she saw the building that she dreaded.

 _Magnus' treehouse._

"We shouldn't walk by here."

"Why?"

She then pointed the treehouse. He squinted before straightening himself. "What's wrong with his treehouse?"

"Trust me, I had my reason."

"You know that he's a heavy sleeper. Even if his house are one fire, he wouldn't wake up."

"I hope you're right"

When they walked pass the treehouse, she swore she saw movement at the window, even if there's no light coming out.

As they reached the forest outside the town, this time, Soren stopped her in her track. She looks up to him, raising her eyebrow.

" Before we proceed much further, we need to drink this" he said before pulling out a flask out of his pocket. Ellegaard recognized it immediately, it was-

" A Potion of Invisibility, I brew it myself" he cheekily grinned. Ellie again, raised her eyebrow " Why can't you ask Ivor to brew one for you?" she asked skeptically.

" This is my research and I'll do all the preperation myself" he stated stubbornly. " Would it be enough to last until the sun rises? " she tilted her head at the flask.

" Ask me no question, and I'll tell you no lies"

She snorted at him, earning a mock glare from him. She just shrugged. Usually, the most effective potion could last for 8 minutes but for six hours...man, even Ivor would fainted if he heard that. Then again, making the impossible happen is like Soren's middle name.

He pulls out the cork and raised the flask, "Bottoms up" before drinking half of the potion. Almost instantly, he dissappeared, the flask that he holds make it looks like it was floating mid-air. He offered her the flask.

She take the potion, carefully observing it before drinking it whole, a little bit aware of where his lips were before. Although it would be better to feel the real thing.

Ellegaard almost chocked while drinking the potion. Her face flushed beet red. Luckily, she swallows it at the last seconds. Wiping off her mouth in case there's any dripping out, she thinks " Well, that was unexpected. Why would I think such thing?" she was about to slap herself when she felt something- _or someone-_ tugs at the flask in her right hand. She almost forgot, _Soren_ was there.

She felt his hand touches her's that was holding the empty flask, now was safely in his pocket. She wondered why would he do that. Then she remembered that she was _invisible_. She can't see him and vise-verse. So they had to rely on other senses.

" _How could I be so stupid?!"_ she mentally facepalm. When he interwined their fingers together, she can't help but blush. His hand was smooth. _"Hopefully, he didn't notice it when I drink the potion. Nope, he wouldn't. Because the potion's effect is immediate."_ she was inwardly talking to herself. Quite a normal thing. For both of them, at least.

They were walking hand-in-hand. Soren leading them to wherever they were supposed to be. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it might be and the silence was comfortable. He occasionally brushed his thumb at the back of her hand, not that she was complaining.

 _"Great, first, I thought about his lips. Second, his hand. Now, this. What's next? Me sucking his neck?"_ again, she blushes. She make a mental note to make a appointment with a phychologist to diagnosed her.

After several minutes passed, he decided to start up a conversation " You know, earlier, Magnus told me something interesting."

She rolled her eyes _. Of course, that idiot just had to say it to him "_ What did he said this time?" she braced herself for the worst.

" That you told them that I was conducting a research on..." he trails off.

" On?"

" Female anatomy and reproductive organs"

" And you fucking believed him?!" her cheeks, again, were flushed. If Magnus heard them or worse, saw her face, he won't let her hear the end of it.

" There's a possibility" he shrugged. Ellie won't go down without a fight "You know Magnus says a lot of things. Heck, does he even know what ' reproductive' and 'organs' is?"

" Hmm...good point though. Now that I think of it." she sighed in relief. _I hope I won't blush again._

" But I won't mind if we get...distracted for the night"

 _"Great, I just to had_ _to jinx it."_ her face getting warmer as she ramms her shoulder against his arm. She smirked when she heard a yelp from him. Before he could retort, she saw a clearing beyond the trees.

 _At the clearing, she saw a small group of Endermen._

She stopped walking. _"How come I forgot about it?!"_ she though as she carefully eyeing the strange creature, absentmindedly squeezing his hand. She forgot what they were should be researching along their way here.

She felt him right next to her "I-if you wan't to go back now. That's okay. I'll walk you home". No humor in his voice.

After an eternity of silence passed them before she finally made her mind.

" I"m staying here with you" he was shocked.

"What? Ellie, are you sure?"

" I'm not letting you do this alone. Now, where do we start?" she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He gently pulls her towards some bushes. High enough to cover them while they seat behind it but low enough to gave them a clear view of the surrounding.

Before they seat down, Soren pulls out a carpet and spread it on the ground to provide comfort.

After they managed to find some comfortable spot at the carpet, he pulls out a torch and sat it in front of them. The little flame flicker every now and then but the Endermen didn't even glance at them. ( _holy crap that rhymed!)_

Ellegaard raised her eyebrow. " Didn't nearby mob would notice us?"

He smiled, "As long as they don't see us, we'll be fine." he replied confidently. He could feel her gave him a disbelieving look, even thought they're invisible.

" If there's any mob attacking us, I'll do the chores at Magnus' house for six month." he added quickly.

"Deal"

He pulls out a small note book and a quill to write something. The book and the quill looks like they were floating. Seems like the potion's not gonna wear off soon.

Even though their hands have been separated for two minutes or so, Ellie already missed the feeling of holding his hand. _Maybe if I'd just, scoot a little._ She leaned against what it feels like an arm, she smiled at the warmth. It was different than the torch in front of them. Ellegaard can't help but wondered about the Endermen.

" Soren"

"Hmm?"

"What are they doing?"

" Looks like they were building or something. That's interesting."

Some of the Endermen are moving blocks from place to place while some of them just...being Endermen.

One particular Endermen stacked a block on another block. This caught their attention.

" Oh cool! Looks like Endermen had some sort of...intellegence!"

" It looks like it, Ellie" he scribbled down on the notebook. She saw a glimpse of what he was writing.

 _We noticed that Endermen may had some evidence of intellegence. This theory should be tested in the near future._

No event occured afterwards. Ellie started to feel sleepy by each passing minutes, her head may had slid from his arm a couple of time. Soren seems to notice it.

"You should sleep"

"No, I'm not sleepy" she stated stubbornly.

 _Typical Ellie "_ If your head slip again, then you are."

"Ooh, game on, gingerbread"

He could feel her strugglling to keep her eyes open. She must've let her guard down because she fell asleep and jolted when her head slipped again.

"Fine, I am tired" she finally admitted her defeat. She don't want to look like a burden to him. "Sorry about this".

"That's okay, what kind of people doesn't feel tired?"

"You" she added jokingly.

"That's funny" he replied sarcastically, but chuckled nonetheless.

He put his book aside,straighten out his legs and guide her head down to his lap. She protested but given her lack of energy, it was impossible. She shifted her head as he rest it on his thighs. She mentally cursed when she blushed again.

"You must be having difficulties on writing your book."

"Trust me, I had my ways" he assured her. She heard some scribbles somewhere but too tired to care. Her sleepyness slowly dragging her to the dream world. Before her eyes were closed, she felt a hand slowly caressed her cheek.

When Ellie woke up, she realized her surrounding is no longer a forest.

She's in a room, on a bed. As her eyes scanned her new surrounding, her eyes a certain figurine.

 _A_ _n Enderman figurine._

Realization hits her when she noticed whose room it is.

 _Soren._

She quickly pulled the sheets that was covering her body. Luckily, she still had her clothes like the night before. She sighed in relief. _"It's not like Soren to take advantage of me. Although, I don't think I would've mind it if he do."_ This time, she slapped herself physically. _" D_ _ammit! Just cut it out already,"_ she lost count of how many times her face were redden. _Curse Magnus and his_ _comments!_

She quickly climb out of the bed to prevent any more thoughts came into her mind. As she stood up, she noticed that his scarf that he wears last night were now wrapped neatly around her neck. " _Such a gentleman"_ she thought. " _Smells like him,too"._ Ellegaard quickly snapped out of it. She made her way to the living room. On the couch, Soren was fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach. His head rested on a small cushion. His orange hair were tousled.

She slowly made her way to the couch, trying to not make any noise and kneel in front of it. She was tempted to touch his hair. Her hand made contact to the bright orange hair.

 _Soft_.

She ruffled it more, enjoying the way it brushed against her hand. She didn't notice the smile that grow on their lips.

When he shifted, she quickily pulls her hand. She sighed in relief. He only moved his head, facing her.

She stares at his face. His peaceful expression made her heart warm. Her hand made their way to his hair again. Her eyes then wondered at his lips. _Maybe just a little kiss._ She shook her head. " _He didn't do anything when I was asleep_ _so I shouldn't do anything in return."_ she thought guiltily.

After a moment, she decided to wake him up. She gently shook his shoulder. He then finally awake. He slowly sat up. " Mornin', Ellie" he greeted. She greeted in return. Soren wipes off some drool from his cheeks. Ellegaard giggled, making Soren playfully glare.

" You hungry?" he asked. " I'll make some breakfast." they made their way to the kitchen.

" I hope I won't end up needing any healing potion" she grimaced at the memory. She took a seat at the dining table in the kitchen while Soren take out some ingredients.

" No need to worry, I'm not Magnus" he also grimaced. The last time they tried Magnus' cooking, Gabriel's in the emergency room, Ivor's fell into a coma for 3 days, Ellegaard had to drink Ivor's healing potions- _that he kept for emergencies in his basement-_ for 1 whole week and Soren on the other hand, hadn't do anything weird for 2 month.

While he was cooking, Ellie silently observe the kitchen. It was clean and organized. Just like his living room and bedroom. Her thoughts then wandered to what happened last night. Surely, she never felt that way towards him before, not that she hated those feeling.

 _"Maybe he's taking you out on a date but disguised it as a research to gain your attention"_ she wasn't sure if Magnus' words is a blessing or a curse. She then snapped out of her thoughts when Soren placed down a bowl in front of her. The smell was so good she won't think she would eat it.

As he sat down, Ellegaard asks "How's your research going?"

"It was good," he paused to take a sip from his coffee before putting it down at the table "there are some possibility that Endermen are capable of thinking, but the theory requires more research."

She slowly stirred her stew, " How did I end up here?".

"I carried you, of course. You were sleeping like a log so I don't want to wake you up." she scratched her neck at the statement. " You looked so tired" he added.

Both of them fell into silent before her eyes widen.

"Did you walk through the front gate?"

"Is there's another way?"

"When did the potion's effect wears off?"

"Sunrise"

" Where were we when it was sunrise?"

He paused, "Several feet from...Magnus' house"

" _Oh god"._ She paled.

"And...his lights are on. So,I guess he's awake"

" _Damn it, why does he had to woke up so early. Too early."_ She groaned. She didn't know if she could hang out with them again. Magnus surely will blackmail her. If the others heard it, Gabriel and Ivor might had seizures. Soren decided to change the topic. "That scarf suits you though."

She blushed, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you could keep it if you want."

"No, I can't. It's yours." Before he could protest, Ellie quickly shushed him. Her mood clearly lighten up.

None of them said anything as they continued to eat their stew. Suddenly, Soren chuckled

.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." he grinned but she doesn't seem convinced. She shrugged, completely oblivious of what he was thinking about that morning.

 _He might have 'accidiently' pecked her lips when he tucked her in his bed._

He smiled innocently.


End file.
